


Fluffy Bites

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Centaur Aus [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Centaurs, Fluff, M/M, Pack Family, Smol!Keith, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance was trying to find a home to settle in.Though, he's surprised when his home finds him.Or well.. bites him.





	Fluffy Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot to celebrate the coming of a new remake. Which should be released soon. 
> 
> There will be other uploads as well! 
> 
> So here is one of them! 
> 
> Lance is a deer centaur.  
> Shiro is a horse Centaur.  
> Keith is a little evil unicorn centaur that technically no evil. He just socially awkward and doesn't know when not to bite.
> 
> Again another short one-shot since I'm working on remakes, updates and more aus!

Lance had been traveling for a long time in order to find the perfect place for him too call home. After he was separated from his original herd and family the deer centaur decided to hopefully find another that will give him the warmth he needed. While a part of him hopes and wishes to reunite with his original herd and  his beloved family, he knew it might not happen. It was horrible to think about and yet Lance had to be logical especially since a lone centaur is a huge target for predators that might be looking for an easy meal.  
  
'Not something I would like to happen.' Lance mused, flicking his fluffy tail as he made his way around the beautiful forest. Lance was amazed at how beautiful the place he was in for there were flowerings blooming he's never seen before and trees that almost seemed to have a faint glow to them. Every cluster of water he went passed was so crystal clear that he was able to see everything that swam under the surface and even the beautiful plants that grew in the white sands.  
  
It was amazing.  
  
"But, things like this don't grow normally.... or do they? Where am I?" Lance grumbled, looking up at another tree that grew healthy looking peaches even though he knew that they weren't really in season for that.  
  
Lance was about to move on when something could be heard in the bushes not far from where he was. Instantly his large fluffy ears and tail pointed upwards while his whole body stiffened. Instincts screamed at him as he looked towards the bundle of bushes that shook and wiggled. He was about to sprint away when two little ears and tiny horn popped up from the green leaves and two massive purple eyes bore into his own blue ones. The deer had to hold in the loud cooing he wanted to do as he stared at the small tiny child.  
  
'Oh that explains it.' Lance mused, seeing the unicorn centaur wiggle his way out out of the bushes. Keeping eye contact with him as he did so before he did a cute little shake in order to get the fallen leaves and twigs out of his hair. Unicorns territory were extremely hard to find and rumors spoke of their beauty along with the forest's wonderful health. Lance is honestly surprised he managed to stumble into one as unicorn magic usually blanketed everything making it invisible to those who would do it harm.

"Hello there." Lance spoke, his voice soft as he watched the small centaur continue to stare at him. "I am Lance, who are  you?" He asked, blinking as the child just continue too stare at him. The man didn't really blame the child as this must be the first time he was seeing a stranger in the territory. Giving the little child a small wave Lance turned around and continued his journey.

Or he would have if he didn't hear the rush of hooves and a distinct painful feeling of his fluffy tail being bitten into.

"OH SWEET HONEY AND HAM!" Lance screamed, letting his voice ring out in the forest alerting all those who lived in it.

But, the centaur couldn't care as he look behind him to see the small child aggressively biting his tail and gripping his romp in a way that was also very painful. Lance let out a loud screech as he tried to gently get the child off by moving just a little bit. He was much taller than the small centaur child and he hoped that moving around a bit would loosen his gripe enough for Lance too escape. But, the small child didn't seem to mind the movement and even bite harder while he glared at him.

"Mullet child! PLEASE LET GO!" Lance yelped, trying with all his might to not buck off the small evil little centaur unicorn child.

"What is goin- OH MY QUIZNAK! KEITH!" shouted a voice, making Lance jump as he saw a really massive centaur heading their way. A really massive, really hot and Lance should really focus on the situation at hand instead of being swooned by the site of the other centaur.

"Is this your child?" Lance wheezed, still trying to get what he presumed was Keith off his butt.

"Yes! I'm so sorry! He's not really like this!" The other man explained, trying to get Keith to unhand and unhinge from the poor deer. Other unicorns, actual unicorns and not centaurs, were walking around the two in amusement. While a few nuzzled Lance in comfort as he finally collapsed onto the ground from the shock and a bit of the pain.

"Can I get the name of the parental figure of said child? I'm Lance... the person your child is currently munching on." Lance whined, as a dug on the child made him bite harder.

"My names Shiro and this is Keith. I am so sorry! KEITH! GET OFF THE DEER!" Shiro hissed, tugging at the small child who started growling at his herd member. Even a few of the beautiful unicorns try pulling the child off, whom only whined in reluctance at them, but still he refused to let go. Keith seemed determined and Lance could do nothing except lay there as Shiro tried his best.

".... So did he learn this from you?" Lance asked, raising a brow while Shiro turned completely red on his human half.

"Ah... we're working... on... things..." Shiro reluctantly mumbled, making Lance snort.

"Might want to add this one to the list." Lance teased, making Shiro grow even dark than before.

"Keith, if you don't stop right now. There will be no desert for a whole week!" Shiro warned, making Keith stare at the other in fear. Even Lance whistled at such the long sentence and watched as the child started to stare at the tail he was biting before back at Shiro. It was adorable as the child went a bit cross-eyed while looking at the tail. But, soon it became less cute when those violet eyes started to water and soon fat tears rushed down his face.

"..... oh my carrots your a monster." Lance explained, watching the shell shocked look Shiro had as he looked at the now crying child.

"Keith! Please don't cry! I didn't mean the threat! You can have dessert!" Shiro quickly spoke, but it was already too late.

Lance felt a little more comfortable and patting Shiro's shoulder before he reached out in order to ruffle the surprisingly fluffy mullet. Keith did a whole body freeze and look at Lance who gave the other a gentle look before speaking too him. Making sure he kept eye contact with the other and slowly scratched the other's scalp in for comfort.

"Keith, I don't know your reasoning for this. But, you are hurting me very much and I'll listen to what you have too say if you let go." Lance explained, making sure that the child understood before he pulled his hand back. For a moment no one said anything or moved as they waited to see what the small child would do. Slowly Keith had opened his mouth in order to let go of the tail allowing Lance a sigh of relief, but his hands were still clutched onto him.

".... lonely...." Keith mumbled, making Shiro and Lance blink.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"You're lonely." Was the blunt statement.

".... oh..." Lance whispered, while Shiro looked towards him. There was an unreadable expression as Lance placed his arms around himself and thought over Keith's words. Lance shouldn't be surprised as rumors and legends state that a unicorn can easily tell what someone is feeling. He just didn't think they were actually true, then again they also said they farted rainbows so Lance had to always double check things from fact and fiction.

"Lance? Lance!"

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Lance asked, ears perking up as he saw many worried faces looking down onto him. 

"We were trying to ask if you like some lunch? I would... I mean we would like too speak with you!" Shiro stuttered, a soft blush cover his cheeks while Keith raised a brow at his guardian. Lance stared before giving out a soft laugh before he nodded his head. Laughing even more when his stomach decided to growl loudly causing a few of the unicorns to giggle in amusement. Keith though stared at the stomach in shock and now proceeded to tell Shiro that they need food quick since Lance must be starving.

"I would like that." Lance whispered, watching as Shiro stood up before reaching an hand out towards him.

Lance took his hand without hesitation and the group walked deeper into the territory.

A few hours turned into a few days and Lance finally found his new home.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! SHIRO! KEITH IS BITING MY TAIL AGAIN!"

"KEITH! BAD UNICORN! NO BITING!"

"!!!!!!"

".... WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT HAND GESTURE?!"


End file.
